mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Polina Bowen
Polina Bowen '''was born on January 1895 and was a witch descended from Melinda Warren. She was born to Gregory and Lola M., and lived with her cousins, Peri Russell and Pacifica Baxter at 1329 Prescott Street. She worked there as a professional photographer during Pacifica's speakeasies, and proved to be exceptionally skillful at her work, given the numerous people lining up to get their portraits taken by her. Polina never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970. She was reborn as Pacifica's eldest great-granddaughter, Prue Halliwell. History Early Life Polina had two first cousins through her father's family; Pacifica Baxter and Peri Russell. Polina lived with Pacifica and her husband, Gordon Johnson, in a Victorian manor in San Francisco along with Peri. Working at the Speakeasy As a professional photographer, Polina was exceptionally skillful in her work, given the numerous people who queued up for her to take their portraits during the speakeasies that Pacifica hosted there. Magic was, apparently, used openly at the speakeasies, as Peri made potions and cast spells for customers, and divined the future at a booth in the conservatory. In 1924, Polina and Pacifica learned that Peri's lover, Anton, was an immortal warlock, and that she had been swayed to evil by him. For a small while, at least, the two cousins bid their time, perhaps hoping Peri would turn back. Fighting Peri However, the two cousins eventually realized that Peri had been swayed beyond reason, and they grew to believe that she and the immortal Anton were soulmates. Hence, in February 1924, Polina told Pacifica to find a spell to curse Peri and all of her future incarnations, as they planned to fight back when their evil cousin and her lover attacked, and ensure that she could not reunite with Anton in any lifetime. At the speakeasy, Polina tried to get Peri to talk to her, but she told her that they were done talking. Pacifica then approached her and passed her the curse, which she then slipped into her garter. Later on, Peri asked Polina to talk upstairs. Just before she could respond, Pacifica was heard screaming from the hallway. Peri then shot a stream of fire out of her hand at Polina, which she extinguished with her icy cold breath. She then tried to use her power directly on Peri, but Peri's Protection Amulet absorbed it. After a taunting remark from Peri, Polina used her camera to blind her for a second and knocked her down. Pacifica then arrived from the other room and began to choke Peri while Polina got the spell out. However, before they could cast it, Peri's body was possessed by her next life, Phoebe Halliwell, who managed to escape the cousins' grip and ran upstairs. Polina shot her icy breath at her on the stairs, which missed, before following her upstairs with Pacifica. Cursing Peri Polina and Pacifica followed Phoebe upstairs, but realized that she had slipped passed them and gone back down. They got down just in time to pin her down, tie a noose around her neck, and get the curse back out. The two of them cast it, though watching confusedly as Phoebe muttered a spell of her own, trying to return to her own body. The cousins killed Peri with the curse being successful while Phoebe escaped. It is unknown what the cousins did with Peri's body. Later Life Polina never married nor had any children, unlike Pacifica who had two daughters, Penelope and Amanda, and a son, Gordon II. Polina died at some point before 1970, at which point she was reincarnated as Pacifica's first great-granddaughter and the eldest Charmed One, Prue Halliwell. Polina's camera was kept in the attic of the house, currently known as the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe came across it while searching for the family tree. Finding the camera and knowing that her past life was a photographer, inspired Prue to quit her job at Buckland Auction House and pursue a job in photography, which she always had a passion for. In Something's End This Way Nears Reckless Polina was seen in the Superwitch Graveyard. She was there, because she was a Superwitch in her time. She and the other Superwitches fought Bianca Wright, since the latter wasn't supposed to be there. Gathering Of The Pawns Polina was seen in the Superwitch Graveyard. She was there, because she was a Superwitch in her time. Polina sent Bianca back to where she came from using Bianca's necklace to open the return portal. In Walking With The Witches Something Wicca Around Us All When Prue Halliwell summons every Warren witch for the Wiccaning of Carl, Sophia, Enid and Meghan; Polina is among the many Warren spirits to appear in the Nacon Mansion. She was also accompanied by her two cousins, Pacifica and Peri. Physical Description When Phoebe Halliwell's soul entered Peri's body, she recognized her eldest sister Prue's soul within Polina, and so she looked identical to Prue. However, Polina had reddish-brown hair in a short bob, and it is unknown if her eye color (green like Prue's) was her actual eye color. Personality and Traits As a photographer, Polina was amiable towards her customers, addressing them with a courteous smile and even helping them to look their very best before she took their photos. However, in her persona as a witch, Polina appeared to be stern, intimidating, powerful, and resourceful. For instance, during her fight with Peri, she used her camera to temporarily blind Peri to knock her down. She was also capable of making difficult decisions to which she had no apparent regrets about, as seen when she, unlike Pacifica, had no qualms with cursing Peri. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Polina activated this power by blowing on her hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. Trivia * According to the Halliwell family tree, Polina died in May 1971. However, as her future-life, Prue Halliwell, was born the year previously, this date must be inaccurate, as is much of the tree. * It was likely that Polina was renowned as a formidable warrior in the fight against evil, for Anton found it necessary to triple Peri's powers in case her cousins were "ready for them". Indeed, even after Peri's pyrokinesis was enhanced into fire-throwing, Polina's cryokinesis was still powerful enough to extinguish her stream of fire, and it was only Peri's amulet that prevented her from being affected by Polina's powers, which actually somewhat testifies to Polina being a stronger witch than Peri. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ancestors Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Dead Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Spirits Category:Females Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Superwitches Category:Humans